grandbattlefandomcom-20200214-history
Conte
Conte is a character in Mini-Grand 5105 Profile Race A TOGA is a being found in most worlds where a multiversal creator has dabbled in metaphysical disruption, specifically in the field of Ontology Warping. In layman’s terms, this means that if a creator of a uni/multiverse has allowed the presence of fluctuating time, space, or (and most importantly) existence you will find a TOGA. A TOGA acts as a valve of sorts. Its primary purpose of existence is to balance out any shifts in the metaphysical environment of the universe. If a Level 7 Perception Wizard, for example, casts a Gloam of Chartreuse Rescindication across a chosen universe, which as we all know will completely remove the existence and memory of the colour Green from said universe, the TOGA of that world will balance the vacuum of perception caused by that stupid novice’s spell by doing whatever it deems necessary to restore Acuity Poise to the universe. In this case, it might increase the value of the universe’s Hue Manifold, or simply allow all sentient beings a wider range of electromagnetic reception, commonly known as Infra-Red Vision. A TOGA is as flexible as is it powerful. When a TOGA changes the reality of the universe, it is most unlikely that any sentient being will notice the change caused by the TOGA. They will continue on living, believing that skyscrapers always wore hats. If you were to travel back to the point in time before the Slip (term commonly used to refer to a TOGA’s change to any given universe) you would perceive all skyscrapers to not wear hats, until the point of the Slip, at which point would perceive the skyscrapers to be wearing hats. While all beings in self-contained universes are not aware of a TOGA’s changes, any beings that have the scope of knowledge or power outside of their own universe will most likely be aware of any changes made by a TOGA. A Grand Battle is a unique situation for a TOGA. As TOGA’s are only meant to reside in their own world, while their powers will still work in other worlds, only beings that have originated for that world will be unaware of the changes made to that world. In other words, only the other contestants will be aware of Conte’s Slips. Biography: Another of the TOGA’s inclinations is that of self-preservation, which is what makes Conte quite unique. Most TOGAs will have a changing form, using their own powers to change their form to best protect themselves from harm. All TOGAs must remain as living beings, but most situations they find themselves in will cause them to become a reclusive animal or a common plant. It is very rare that a TOGA becomes anything with a high intelligence and it is almost certain that a TOGA will never become sentient enough to realise the scope of their own powers. Conte is different. Having spent most of her life as a Dusk Rat on the central planet of her universe, her circumstances became dire when an apocalyptic war wiped out most life on the planet. No longer safe from being hunted for food, Conte got in her rusted convertible, applied her black lipstick in the only remaining mirror and put her foot to the floor. As a human, she had fell victim to sentience and emotion, and as a TOGA she’d instinctively given herself the deadly traits of selfishness and high intelligence. Pulling up to her dilapidated, luxury apartment, she stepped out of her shiny SUV carrying her favourite rocket launcher with her, which she’d owned since her father gave it to her on her fifteenth birthday. Unlocking the door with her fist, she opened the door just in time to be greeted by the twin cacophony of her pet iguana’s mewing and her phone ringing itself off the hook. “Hello Handsome,” she whispered, knowing damn well who she was talking to, casually petting Rodger, her ferret as if it was he she was conversing with, as if to say "I'm just playing with you. I have you wrapped around my little finger tighter than razor wire". “Ah Conte, it’s great to hear your voice again. I feel ten years younger whenever we talk. How are things?” The voice down the other end of the phone sounded like he wore every year of his long life on his voice box, yet cheerful despite his-post-war predicament. “Hee hee hee. You’re such a flatterer John. Things are fine on this side of the globe. Grid’s up 20% since last week and the Treatment Plant’s now fully operational. I assume you have a job for me Paul?” A hint of a smile played on her lips as she spoke the word “job”. “New Machu Pichu. His name’s Granola Grey. 50K for a completed job by next week,” said Harry “Done. Goodbye now.” Before she gave Don a chance to respond she hung up on him. Conte had yet to grasp the full extent of her powers yet, but she thought she could do worse than end up a hired assassin in a post-apocalyptic world. The best thing about this new found sentience was, now, she could do whatever she wanted, when she wanted. She didn’t have to play by the rules if it suited her otherwise. Sitting back on her couch, stroking her fluffy, white cat, she saw the scope of her powers laid out before her and she began to laugh a laugh so fearsome it would have stirred fear onto the heart of any mere demigod. Then, everything went black. Description: Her appearance is liable to change, as is the world around her. Her current existence as of entering the battle is a Human Female, short, blonde and attractive enough to warrant a second thought before wanting to raise a fist to such a clearly innocent, young girl. Wears black lipstick and an oversized belt that functions as an inappropriately short mini-skirt. Manipulative and self-centered to the point of solopsism, her design created her to keep herself safe from harm, thus giving her personality traits that would ensure her long-term survival. Unfortunately, the same traits that would keep her alive (selfishness, disascociation, resourcefulness) are the same traits that snapped her out of being a mere tool of her universe to ensure an Acuity Poise and instantaneously made her into a mere omnipotent being. She does have quite a few weaknessess, all mental. Firstly, she has inherited a human sense of hubris, believing that Humankind is the optimal race. While she is more than willing to take on another form, she will prefer to revert to the very vunerable form of human. Secondly, she's not very stable. Having only owned conscious thought for a few hours and emotion for nearly as long, she does not yet understand her own mind, and how it's capable of turning her against herself. She is emotionally immature. Items/Abilities: The ability to knowingly (and occasionally unknowingly) cause continuity errors, known as Slips, in her living existence, in both herself and the world around her. These are always contradictory to previously stated information and always canon to the storyline. All combatants are aware of what their existence was like before each Slip and is able to remain aware of her abilities throughout this Battle. Also, she carries a rocket launcher, but that is all subject to change. Category:Characters Category:Non-Canon Characters Category:Mini-Grand Characters